Awaken! Wild
, performed by "Masahiko Kondo (MATCHY) with QUESTION?", was the fourth ending in the Japanese version of Part II of the Naruto: Shippūden series. It first ran after the episode 42, until episode 53 and was later replaced by Gentle Rainbow. Lyrics Rōmaji Sora wa haruka kumo wa nagarete Tooku tooku tooku ni kogaretemo Doko wo mezashite boku wa fumidasu no ka Mayoi wo ima furikitte Nigeba no nai unmei demo asu wo sagashite Boku wo tsuyoku suru no wa nakama no kizuna Mezamero Yasei! Afuredashita kanjou Mune ni himeta Gamushara na egao de Sakebigoe wa Whoa woa Shinjitsu dake ni hibiku darou Kokoro moyase Soshite te wo tsunagou Yume ni kometa Eien no negai wo Motomeru nara Whoa woa Sagashiteru hikari wa kitto soko ni aru sa' whoa whoa ooh ooh Mezamero! Yasei Rōmaji (Full Version) Sora wa haruka kumo wa nagarete Tooku tooku tooku ni kogaretemo Doko wo mezashite boku wa fumidasu no ka Mayoi wo ima furikitte Nigeba no nai unmei demo asu wo sagashite Boku wo tsuyoku suru no wa nakama no kizuna Mezamero Yasei! Afuredashita kanjou Mune ni himeta Gamushara na egao de Sakebigoe wa Whoa Woah Shinjitsu dake ni hibiku darou Kokoro moyase Soshite te wo tsunagou Yume ni kometa Eien no negai wo Motomeru nara Whoa Woah Sagashiteru hikari wa kitto soko ni aru sa Toki ga kureba sonna iiwake wo Nando nando nando kurikaesu no Mabushii sono name de risou wo nagame Kakushita kimochi gomakasu na Kowagatteru maboroshi mimi wo sumashite Kimi ni todokeru yo Kono kibou no kotoba Mezamero! Yasei Shiita nara susume Michi ni kizamu Mayo ni naki no ashiato Kiseki wo yobe Whoa Woah Yami no sekai wo tomosu youni Matataku ryuusei Oikaketeku kido Soyoibo kara Subete ga hajimate Jounetsu no yokan Whoa Woah Souzou no koeta mirai ga atte Tadoritsuku sa Mezamero! Yasei Afuredashita kanjou Mune ni himeta Gamushara na egao de Sakebigoe wa Whoa Woah Shinjitsu dake ni hibiku darou Kokoro moyase Soshite te wo tsunagou Yume ni kometa Eien no negai wo Motomeru nara Whoa Woah Sagashiteru hikari wa kitto soko ni aru sa' whoa whoa ooh ooh Mezamero! Yasei Kanji (Full Version) 空は遥か雲は流れて 遠く遠く遠くに漕がれても どこを目指して僕は踏み出すのか 迷いを今振り切って 逃げ場の無い運命でも明日を探して 僕を強くするのは仲間の絆 目覚めろ！野性 溢れ出した感情 胸に秘めた 我武者羅な笑顔で 叫び声はWhoa Whoa 真実だけに響くだろう 心燃やせ そして手を繋ごう 夢に込めた 永遠のお願いを 求めるならWhoa Whoa 探してる光はきっとそこにあるさ 時がくればそんな言い訳を 何度何度何度切り返すの 眩しそうな目で理想を眺め 隠した気持ちごまかすな 怖がってる幻耳を澄まして 君に届けるよこの希望の言葉 目覚めろ！野性 信じたなら進め 道に刻む 迷い無足跡 奇跡を呼べWhoa Whoa 闇の世界を灯すように 瞬く流星 追いかけてく起動 その一歩から 全てが始まって 情熱の予\感Whoa Whoa 想像を超えた未来があって 辿り着くさ 目覚めろ！野性 溢れ出した感情 胸に秘めた 我武者羅な笑顔で 叫び声はWhoa Whoa 真実だけに響くだろう 心燃やせ そして手を繋ごう 夢に込めた 永遠のお願いを 求めるならWhoa Whoa 探してる光はきっとそこにあるさ Whoa Whoa ooh ooh 目覚めろ！野性 English (Full Version) The sky is so very, very far away, and the clouds continue to flow past No matter how much I yearn for it So where should I aim for, where should I start? I'm gonna shake off my doubts right now Even though I have a destiny that I can't escape from, I'm searching for tomorrow What makes me strong is the bonds I have with my friends Awaken the wild side! These overflowing feelings are Hidden within my heart as I smile recklessly And it's only when I shout That the truth is echoed My heart burns and I'll hold on to your hand If we're gonna pursue Those eternal desires that are stuffed with dreams We'll definitely find the light we're looking for there Just how many times Are you going to use the excuse "The end is near" But when you can see and taste those ideals Don't lie to those feelings you've kept hidden The illusions you see may be terrifying, but if you listen closely enough These words of hope will reach you Awaken the wild side! If you're being suppressed keep moving forward And cut out a path that you're sure of with your own footsteps As you call out for a miracle Chase the luminance of the radiant falling stars That seem to light up the world of darkness Everything begins From the premonition of passion As long as you have a future that you imagine We'll definitely get there some day Awaken the wild side! These overflowing feelings are Hidden within my heart as I smile recklessly And it's only when I shout That the truth is echoed My heart burns and I'll hold on to your hand If we're gonna pursue Those eternal desires that are stuffed with dreams We'll definitely find the light we're looking for there Awaken the wild side! Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Ino Yamanaka * Sakura Haruno * Tsunade * Kiba Inuzuka * Kakashi Hatake * Sai * Shikamaru Nara * Hinata Hyūga * Kurenai Yūhi * Asuma Sarutobi * Gaara * Iruka Umino * Jiraiya * Orochimaru Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Endings es:Mezamero! Yasei